Persona 4: Reign of Deception V2
by Divine-InfinityHEX
Summary: Souji returns a few months after the murder incidents. On the same day, a boy with the Wild Card ability comes to Inaba and new Shadows and persona users begin to emerge.  Why is this happening and what is their motive? my first fan-fic, so please review!


This is my first fan-fic so give me any comments you may have so I know what I should change and improve on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 or any of its characters. My characters are strictly my own. Just so you know.

It was a dark and foggy night as Ren boarded the train. He searched for his seat for a few moments, then sat down and pulled out his PSP. Resigning himself to a long trip, he began playing Dissidia: Final Fantasy. However, Ren was not exactly ignorant about strange occurrences and it was not at all surprising to him to see a blue door right in front of the door to the next compartment. He simply pulled out a blue key from the pocket of his jacket and, placing it into the keyhole of the door, opened it. Luckily, there were few people on the train and all were asleep so no one saw a tall, relatively thin long silver-haired boy of around 16 vanishing into thin air.

A few moments later, Ren found himself sitting in a chair in front of a long nosed man who sat across from him, his hands folded over a table covered with a blue cloth. In truth, everything in the room that was not human was blue. "Hello, Igor," said Ren, feeling a slight smile creeping onto his face. "Ren, it is splendid to see you again," replied Igor, his smile never wavering. He smiled back, and then noticed that the Velvet Room looked like the inside of a train. He turned back to Igor and asked, "Anything else you want to say?" Igor smiled again and shook his head. "Well then, I should get going," said Ren, getting to his feet. _About time too, _said a voice from inside him. "Igor? I think I'm going crazy. Now I'm hearing voices." Ren said jokingly. "No, no," Igor replied, "I think your Persona is developing. But now that you can actually communicate with it is proof that it will emerge quite soon." Igor's tone turned slightly more serious. "In that town you're going to, you will meet another Wild Card. Once you do, you will be thrust into a world beyond anything you have seen and you will walk a difficult path, filled with both calamity and fortune, and meet both friend and foe. But," and here Igor raised a finger for emphasis, "do not rely solely upon your head to weigh the decisions that face you. For though the decisions of the mind spawn more reasoning, the pure reasoning of truth lies within your heart." Ren sat in silence for a moment, and then nodded. _He's right, you know_, the voice from inside him chided. Ren slowly got up and, turning, left the Velvet Room.

Ren slept for the rest of the train ride. He didn't bother to listen for the driver to say that they were at Inaba Station because he just knew that the voice of his Persona would wake him when it was time. _Wake up, Ren, _said the voice as the train finally reached Inaba Station. Ren got up and stretched for a moment, then got his luggage and got off the train.

10 minutes later…

Ren stood looking at the map, utterly confused. _I think your map is upside down. _The voice said sarcastically. "You could've told me that 3 minutes ago!" Ren snapped, "But noo, you had to sit by and watch while I looked for a map for about 7 minutes, then I spent another 3 minutes trying to read it before you told me it was UPSIDE DOWN!" Ren then headed off in the direction of the Amagi Inn. He had been walking for about 5 minutes when it dawned upon him that the town was shrouded with a thick fog. He stopped for a moment. _Is fog natural here?_, he wondered. _Look out, _the voice replied. Ren had just a moment to roll to the side before a clawed hand smashed into the spot where he had just been. He got back on his feet and looked at the Shadow that had nearly impaled him. It was roughly about the size of a 17 year old human. It looked like a lizard, if lizards were as large as humans and stood on two legs and had muscular arms. Its body was covered with sharp spikes and its claws were as sharp as daggers. Its long tail hit the ground with a smacking sound.

_Wh...What is that? _He asked. _It's a Shadow, a being born from the darkest parts of human's personalities and negative emotions, _the voice responded. Ren grabbed a rock and threw it. The Shadow made the mistake of roaring at that moment and the rock got stuck in its throat. While the Shadow was trying to pull it out, Ren grabbed his suitcase and pulled out his katana from his suitcase. _A musician wielding a katana? You amaze me, the voice said. But that won't... _Ren didn't hear the last part because the lizard-Shadow had just succeeded in pull the rock out and roared again. Ren slashed at the lizard-Shadow with a strike that would have given a large gash to anything else, against a Shadow however, the blade shattered. _Normal attacks don't work against a Shadow, Ren, unless you have a Persona, _the voice said. Ren didn't have any time to reply because the Shadow's tail shot and hit him with enough force to send him flying. He hit the wall and slid down it, stunned. Before he could get up, the lizard-thing grabbed and slammed him onto the ground. Ren tried to get up, but the lizard-Shadow kicked him back down. Then it flexed its claws and backed up so that Ren could stand. "What the…" he began, but before he could finish, the lizard-Shadow jumped forward and swiped at him with razor-sharp claws. Ren fell back, three long gashes on his chest. The Lizard-shadow began a sort of berserk attack, slashing and kicking like a berserker. By the time the ferocious attack ended, Ren was badly wounded, despite using the katana sheath to block a lot of the attacks. Ren knew that he would probably bleed to death, even if the lizard-Shadow didn't finish him off. _This is the end,_ he thought as the lizard-Shadow closed in for the kill. _What are you afraid of? _Ren suddenly clutched his head as the voice spoke again, except this time more forcefully, and he also sensed that the voice seemed vaguely female. Then the voice came through again. _If you truly do not wish to die, then show me your resolve. Allow me to feel your true strength!_ At this, Ren's eyes suddenly snapped open, then for a moment,they changed colors. One became a deep blue, the other, a fiery orange. Ren faced the lizard-Shadow as it raced toward him. He put a hand into the air and allowed himself to calm. Then he sensed, from deep within him, a growing power, faint at first, then stronger after every moment. The lizard-Shadow faltered after seeing Ren, who was shrouded in raging blue flames. Then Ren spoke one word.

"Per…so…na..!"

The flames behind Ren suddenly began to burn higher and higher. Then, as the fire burned to a bright intensity, a figure appeared from within the flames. It was a young woman with shoulder length blue hair. She wore a long white robe, which was tied together with a red ribbon. A long yellow ribbon was draped over her shoulders, the middle portion of which formed a half circle above her, leaving the ends of the ribbon to trail behind like ocean waves. Then she spoke.

"Thou art I, and I am thou, from the sea of your soul, I come forth. I will protect you with all of my strength. I am the goddess…Otohime."

Ren swayed for a moment, disorientated, but recovered and charged forward, Otohime right above him. Otohime raised one hand in front of her as if repelling something and a Bufula attack knocked the lizard back. Ren dashed forward and pulled from underneath his jacket, another katana, except that this one had gold trim and the hilt was pure black. _Was that a practice katana earlier?_ Otohime asked sarcastically. Ren ignored her and swung the katana at the lizard –Shadow's head. The lizard-Shadow swerved out of the way, but the slash still managed to chop off about half of its tail. Ren stabbed at it again, but the Shadow dodged and tried to bite at him, but was forced back as a second blast of ice hit the spot right in front of it. Ren glanced back at Otohime and asked, "Anything else you can do about this?" Otohime smiled and nodded. The next minute, hundreds of tiny needles flew toward the Shadow, before they struck however; a bright flash illuminated the area. When Ren glanced at his enemy, he saw that the Shadow had been pierced through by 6 glowing blue needles, all of which were about as long as his katana. Ren grinned and was about to swing his katana when the lizard-Shadow spat some king of liquid at him. He dodged to the side, but some of the liquid still hit his shoulder, which seared with pain. _That must have been a sort of acid, _he thought as he clutched his shoulder. Otohime suddenly raised a hand toward the sky and a ball of pale energy formed above her palm. She aimed it downward and the blast slammed downward and destroyed the Shadow. Ren tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. "We… did...it…" Then, he collapsed.

5 minutes later…

Yosuke ran toward the place where Souji had told him to meet at. Once he reached it, he stopped for a moment, panting. Normally, he wouldn't be out this late, but he and Souji had both felt a strange energy near the Amagi Inn. So they had a agreed on a meeting place and headed out to investigate. Now both he and Souji headed toward where they thought was the source of the energy. Yosuke was still in pretty high spirits, seeing as Souji had just arrived that morning. "Hey, Souji," Yosuke said after a few minutes of silence, "how's it feel to be back?" Souji smiled and said, "Just amazing." Then he stopped. "There's nothing here. So where did that power come from?" "Wait!" Yosuke said suddenly, "I think I see something." They headed deeper into the fog and saw a boy of about 16 with long silver hair lying on the ground, which was stained with blood. Souji stopped in shock at the sight. Then he turned to Yosuke. "Do you think he's alive?" "I'm…alive, and…I'm...certainly…not...deaf," Ren said with some difficulty. Souji knelt in front of him. "Hey. I'm…" "Yes, I know. You're Souji Seta," Ren said. Souji's eyebrows rose. "How did you know my name?" "I met one of your friends last time I came to Inaba," Ren replied. "Hey, Senpai!" Souji turned around. Standing behind him were Chie, Rise, Naoto, Yukiko, Teddie, and Kanji. They all seemed to have walked here, since none of them were panting as if they had run the whole way. Naoto spoke first. "Souji-senpai, who's that lying behind you?" Before Souji could answer, Ren spoke. "Gee, Naoto, only a few months and you forgot me? That's cold, even for you." Naoto's eyes widened. "Is that you, Ren?"She asked. A few moments passed. Then they all heard his faint breathing. "He fell asleep?" Kanji asked disbelievingly. "Kanji, I think you'll have to carry him to the hospital," said Souji with the hint of a smile. Kanji shrugged and picked up Ren as if Kanji was simply picking up a large backpack. "He's pretty light," Kanji said. "Well, since he's so thin, it's not surprising," Yosuke remarked. "Enough talk, let's just go," said Souji.

The next day…

Ren sat up abruptly and looked at his surroundings. He was in a hospital room, so obviously most of the room was white. His blue jacket was hung up on the wall and his suitcase was on the other side of the room. Ren tried to get out of bed, but his side seared with pain and he collapsed, gasping like a fish out of water. _Ren!_ Otohime's came through again, concerned and angry at Ren for straining himself.

_So? Anything else I have to worry about?_ Ren asked through a haze of pain. _No, not unless we run into anymore Shadows or any other unnatural things, _Otohime replied, _we'll probably have to fight them again. But for now, you're safe._

Please review. I'll try to upload a chapter about every 1 to 2 weeks, so keep reading!

New characters:

Ren Mochizuki

Age: 16

Summary: Ren is a famous musician. He comes from a pretty wealthy family, so he had few friends when he was growing up. Due to this, he protects the friends that he has with his life if necessary. He is a pretty care-free person and likes to just relax. He especially hates publicity even though he gets quite a lot of it. He came to Inaba to "escape" his other life and just become a regular person.

Height: 176 cm

Blood type: O

Likes: Video games, making models, music (listening or playing)

Dislikes: Publicity, dishonesty, loneliness

Otohime (also known as Toyotama-hime; Japanese for luminous jewel)

Age: N/A

Summary: A goddess in Japanese mythology, and the daughter of Ryūjin, the god of the sea. She married the hunter Hoori and gave birth to a son, who in turn produced Emperor Jimmu, the first Emperor of Japan.


End file.
